Pokemon Journey through Hoenn
by Riptide-rider
Summary: Andrew is a gifted trainer trying become the Hoenn Champion while also trying to see the world, catch pokemon, meet new people, deal with relationship problems. Can he manage it all?
1. First things first

Hello loving fans and readers. I said I was going to make a new pokemon fic and here it is. But first off, Ocs will be featured. This fic's main cast will feature pokemon trainer types like bug catcher, phychic,biker, etc. I need YOUR Ocs for this fic to work out. These are the trainer types I need and requirements to get into the fic:

Beatuty who is kinda vain, loves to shop, and has cute,pink, or beatuty (Glameow, Kirlia,etc) pokemon and likes the main character

Female Swimmer who likes the male character and has all water type pokemon.

Bug Catcher (Male or Female) who think bug pokemon are the best or something along those lines

Elite who uses dragon or dragon-like(Charmander and its evos for ex.) pokemon and is arrogant

These are the trainer types I NEED. You don't have to submit one of these trainer types

and instead pick a different one or even make up your own trainer type. I will only except a maximum of 7 Ocs. I might emphasis on might, except 1 ore 2 more depending on the quality of the OC. The swimmer and beatuty dont have to be romanticly interested in the main character but I would be very very very happy if she did. So people submit as many Ocs from the list above as you like and if they meet the requirement list that will increase their chance of being accepted.

Also this is the OC form

Name:

Age:

Trainer Type:

Pokemon:

Each pokemon(s) attacks:

OC Description:

Personality:

Extra infro (Fears,Likes,Dislikes,Dreams):

Also you OCs pokemon cannot be from the Sinnoh or Unova region. Kanto,Johto,and Hoenn pokemon are allowed. Preferably from Hoenn cause the fic takes place there. If your OC has a pokemon not from Hoenn, please explain how they got that pokemon.

I hope I'm not asking too much of all of you and please submit your OCs. Thank you :)


	2. Get the journey going

Me:I decided to go ahead and write the fic . I'll just make the OCs that aren't submitted. I also want to thank Miyako Sumihara for submitting a fantastic OC for the swimmer trainer type. While I was typing this fic I was listening to E.T. by Katy Perry. On with the fic!

Chapter 1

All little kids usually want to be a pokemon trainer when they come of age. I do too, I mean who doesn't want to see the world, catch new pokemon, and meet new people? My dream is to be a trainer, my parents enrolled me in trainer school when I was 6 so now that I'm 14 I can finallly start my journey. My parents thought it would be better if I waited a while before leaving. I guess they wanted me to be mature enough to live on my own. I started packing everything I thought I would need which was a few pairs of clothes, a pair of gym shoes, 5 pokeballs, sleeping, belt for pokeballs, and my necklace which was decorated with 13 gyrados teeth. I had gotten from my older brother who was a water pokemon expert. Now he's travelling around somewhere in Sinnoh. I love water pokemon too and wanted to make a team mostly of water pokemon. After putting my belongings in a black back pack I went dowmstairs where my mom was waiting for me with a pokeball in hand. It was probably my starter pokemon.

"Now Andrew, I know you love water pokemon so I got this just for you." She said handing me the ball. On further inspection I noticed it was a Lure Ball with a blue star on it. "Me and your father always want the best for you so your dad caught your starter cause he wanted it to be special." she explained, tears threating to spill from her eyes. "Please be safe Andrew, always call me and become a great trainer like your brother Antonio." All I did was hug her promising I would be okay. I exited the house not looking back, cause I didn't want to make it any harder. I took out my starter and lightly tossed it in the air. The ball opened and a beam of white light shot out infront of me. When the light disappered a Mudkip was standing in front of me

"Kip." The Mudkip said wagging it's tail happily. I quickly remembered the pokedex I had gotten yesterday and took it out it check Mudkips's stats.**"Mudkip, the mud fish POKEMON. The fin on MUDKIP's head acts as a highly sensitive radar. Using this fin tosense movements of water and air, this POKEMON can ****determine what is taking place around it without using its eyes. Level:10. Gender:Female. Attacks:Tackle,Growl,Mud-Slap, and Water Gun." **The pokedex said in a electronic voice. It was pretty strong for a starter type. I crouched down in front of Mudkip and smiled.

"Me and you are gonna be super kick ass." I said to my starter.

"Kip kip!" Mudkip said happily. I just returned her to her ball and kept walking, leaving my home of Littleroot Town. After walking for a little bit I decided now would be a good time to catch a pokemon or two. I looked around for some pokemon, but not finding any. "Where are all the pokemon?" I thought out loud. I just decided to walk ahead a little more when I heard a growl from behind me. I quickly turned around and saw a Poocheyena growling at me with its teeth bared. "Cool. Your better than a crappy Zigzagoon." I said sending out Mudkip. Mudkip stared at Poocheyena waiting for oders. "Alright Mudkip use Water Gun." I said. Mudkip shot out a blast of water that hit Poocheyena sending it into a bush. The dog pokemon got back up then ran at Mudkip using Tackle. Before I could Mudkip to dodge Poocheyena tackled my starter to the ground. That was one fast Poocheyena. "Alright Mudkip end this with Tackle." I said. Mudkip tackled Poocheyena to the ground. I got out a pokeball and was about tp throw it at the dog pokemon, but it slowly got up to its feet and growled at me. "Stubborn little pokemon aren't ya?" I asked smiling. This Poocheyena would be a good pokemon to add to my team.. Poocheyena barked and ran at Mudkip with its impressive speed. "Hurry up and dodge, then use Mud-Slap." I quickly said. Mudkipe dodged just in time then kicked mud( that came from nowhere) at Poocheyena knocking it to the ground. Poocheyena tried to get back up but couldnt. I tossed a pokeball at the dark type making the pokemon go inside the ball. The pokeball wiggled for a bit before making a bing noise, signalling that my capture was a succses. I returned Mudkip to her pokeball then took out my pokedex to scan Alpha's stats. **"Poocheyena, the bite pokemon. Poocheyena never gives up chasing down foes until they are utterly exhausted. Level:5. Gender:Male. Attacks: Tackle and Howl." **The pokedex said. I put the pokedex away then looked up in the sky. It was already night time, I might as well camp out. I rolled out my sleeping bag then called out my 2 pokemon. Alpha looked at me then started circling around us. Mudkip just curled up next to me in my sleeping bag. i just smiled and fell asleep.

I woke up to Alpha's barking. "Why did you wake me up so early?" I asked my dog pokemon. He just barked at me again. I might as well get up cause I know I'm not falling back asleep. I returned Mudkip and Alpha to their balls then rolled up my sleeping bag. After putting it away I started walking again. After a while I was in Odale Town It was a small queit town. I went to the Pokemon Center so I could get my pokemon I walked inside I noticed lots of trainers, like 5, were in the Center. I walked up to the counter where a Nurse Joy was waiting. "Can you heal my pokemon?" I asked putting my pokeballs on the counter. "I'd be happy to." She said taking my pokemon."I will notify you when your pokemon are ready." I thanked her then went to sit down.I noticed the guy sitting next to me was doing somethinf on a black poke'nav. "Hey nice poke'nav." I complimented. He didn't pay any attention to me. "Did you hear me?" I said. This guy was pissing me off, I don't like to be ignored. "Bitch please." He said in a bored matter still not looking from his poke'nav. "Wanna battle?" I asked. "Sure, get your pokemon." He said putting his poke'nav away and standing up. I went up to the counter and got my pokemon from Nurse Joy. I thanked her then followed the guy outside. "How many pokemon do you have?" He asked with his hands in his pocket.

"I got 2." I said. I wonder how many he had, he didn't look like a rookie trainer. Mabye, that was just his arrogance.

"Hn, I got 3. Lets have a 2 on 2 battle." He said taking a pokeball of his belt then tossed in the air. A Bagon came out the ball then glared at me. "Alright, Mudkip your up." I said sending out my mud fish pokemon. "By the way, my name's Drake." He said then the he started the battle. "Bagon use Bite." he said. Bagon ran at Mudkip with it's mouth open preparing to bite her. "Mudkip dodge then use Water Gun." Mudkip jumped over Bagon then blasted it in the back with water. "Bagon use Rage." Drake said. The dragon type growled then strted angrily attacking Mudkip. "Mudkip use Mud-Slap." I said. This battle wasn't looking to good for my pokemon. Mudkip kicked some mud at Bagon. "Bagon finish it off with Tackle." Drake said knowing he was going to win. Bagon tackled Mudkip, knocking her out. I returned Mudkip then sent out Alpha. "Alpha use Tackle." I said. Alpha quickly tackled Bagon knocking it out.** "Poochyena leveled up to level 7!" **My pokedex said. For Alpha to level up two levels then Bagon must be high leveled. "Go Ironhead." Drake said sending out a Aron. Mudkip would have easily won agaisnt Aron with a few Mud-Slaps. "Ironhead use Tackle." Drake said. Ironhead waddled to Alpha and tried to tackle it. Alpha was waaaayyy faster that Ironhead and easily dodged the attack. "Tackle." I said. Alpha tackled Aron but he didn't do alot of damage. "Ironhead use Mud slap." Drake said. There was something about the attack that worried me but I couldn't remember what it was. Ironhead kicked mud at Alpha and seemed to do a shit load of damage. I just remembered that ground-type attacks are super effective against dark types.

Alpha was breathing hard and looked ready to pass out. "Alpha use Howl then Tackle." I said. Hopefully howl will raise Alpha's attack enough for a OKO. Alpha howled proudly then tackled Ironhead. "Mud sla[." Drake said smirking, knowing he would win. Alpha was not fast enough to dodge the attack and was knocked out. "Damnit." I cursed returning my pokemon. Drake returned his Aron then walked up to me. "Your alright, for a rookie. When you get better we should battle. Hopefully you'll be an actual challenege." He said arrogantly walking away. That douche bagy bastard. I went and got my pokemon healed before going to the PokeMart to get supplies. I walked inside the store and started looking at the merchendise. I grabbed a few potions, 2 Lure Balls, and a recipe book. I couldn't cook to save my life. I walked up to the counter and had the cashier ring up. "900 poke'." He said bagging my stuff. God damn thats bullshit. I gave him the money and left with my with stuff. I put the expensive ass stuff in my bag then left town.

After walking for like an hour I saw something that made my heart stop.

CLIFFHANGER! What do you think Andrew saw? You'll have to find out next chapter fans. Drake is the elite trainer who uses dragon and dragon-like pokemon if you didn't know. Even I don't know what Andrew saw. I have two options and don't know which one to choose. Oh well, stay tuned for the next chapter of Pokemon Journey through Hoenn!


	3. Suits and romantic interest

Me: here it is folks the second official chapter of "Pokemon Journey Through Hoenn"! This is the longest chapter I have ever written so I hope you like it. Also more trainer types will be introduced in this chapter also. While I was typing this fic I was listening to Sanctuary by Utada Hikaru Okay Icarus do the disclaimer.

Icarus: Riptide-Rider does not own Pokemon or anything to do with it.

Me: On with the fic!

They say finding a shiny Pokemon was a 1/1000 chance. I guess today was my lucky today cause I had found one. Floating in a lake a few feet away from me was a shiny Lotad. Lotad were a great water-type as they were a grass and water type which made them normal against fire, electric, ice , and others. Normal Lotad were blue with a green lilypad, shiny Lotad were pinkish, with a orange lilypad. I just had to catche it."Alpha use Tackle." I said sending out my Pokemon. Alpha jumped and tackled the shiny pokemon. Then he fell in the water, I should have used Mudkip. I returned Alpha then sent out my mud fish pokemon. "Tackle it." I said. Mudkip obeyed my orders and tackled Lotad. It was sent into the side of the pound. Lotad turned around ran at Mudkip preparing to hit it, right before it was about to hit Mudkip it stopped. Now she was flinching. That was Astonish. Then, Lotad attacked Mudkip, knocking it to the ground. Now that we were battling on land I sent out Alpha. "Use Tackle." I said. Alpha ran tackled Lotad."Keep takling it, dont give it a chance to attack back." I said. I know that seemed like a bogus strategy, but I wanted that damn pokemon. So after a while of Tackling I chucked a pokeball at Lotad and hit it on the head, making the water weed pokemon go inside. After a couple of shakes the pokeball stopped moving meaning a had caught Lotad. I can't even describe how happy I was at the moment. I had a fucking shiny pokemon! I am extremely lucky.

I took out my pokedex and scanned Lotad's ball. **"Lotad, the water weed POKEMON. Lotad looks like a water lily, but this sturdy pokemon can ferry POKEMON that can't swim. Level: 3. Attacks: Astonish and Growl. Gender: Male."** The pokedex told me. It was really weak but I guess I could level it up on the way to the next city. So on the road I did just that, fighting any wild pokemon I came across, rotating which pokemon I used. When I finaly got to Petalburg City it was almost 10 o' clock so I just checked into the Pokemon Center. In the morning I went to the Gym, eager for my first battle. I went inside and saw a leader who was just standing there. "I'm the fifth gym leader kid. The first is in Rustboro." He said. What the hell? Why isnt the first gym leader in the first town? Stupid ass pokemon league. I left Petalburg after that, then went west.I was walking through some stupid forest for what seemed like a hour, but acording to my watch was only 15 minutes. After a while of walking I came across some guy dressed like a blue pirate threating/talking to some buissness guy.

The suit saw me then called out to me. "Please young man help me!" He cried. The pirate looked at me then growled.

"Mind your own buisness brat if you know whats good for you." He said glaring at me. Honestly, I was tempted just to walk away but karma might reward me for doing a good thing so I might as well help the suit.

"Nah, just leave the suit guy alone." I said sending out Mudkip. The pirate took out a pokeball then released a Poochyena.

"Poochyena use Tackle." Pirate said.

"Mudkip dodge then use Mud-Slap." I said.

Mudkip dodged the tackle then kicked mud at the dog pokemon, knocking it out. This guy was a noob.

"Bitch please." I said smirking. I'm probably pay for that later on but the situation called for it.

*Somewhere a few miles away*

Drake was feeding his pokemon when he suddenly got a weird feeling, like somebody was stealing his catch phrase. "Meh, bitch please." He said shrugging the feeling off and returned to feeding his pokemon.

*Back at Andrew's location*

The pirate recalled his pokemon then ran away. The suit thanked me, saying that he worked for the Devon Co. and that the pirate was tryind to steal his "Goods", whatever the hell that was. The suit then hurried north, thanking me one more time. I simply recalled Mudkip and went the direction the suit went in . Soon, after a while of walking I was finally in Rustboro. I immediatly went to the gym before I did any sightseeing. The gym was a large building, inside the arena was decorated with big and small rocks in different places. There was a lady on the other side of the arena.

I'm here for a gym battle." I said loudly.

"Ok, the rules are a 2 on 2 battle. The battle is challenger versus Roxanne of the Rustboro City gym. Only the challenger is allowed to shift pokemon. Once both trainers pokemon are knocked out is the match over." Some guy who was in the bleachers said. Where the hell did he come from? I didn't even see him. And my name wasn't challenger.

"I'll start first. Go Geodude." She said sending out her pokemon.

"Go Lotad." I said. Lotad would own Geodude seeing as he was a grass and water type. Also Lotad was way stronger.

"Lotad use Asorb." I said. Lotad sapped bits of energy from Geodude, doing a lot of damage to the rock type.

"Geodude use rollout." Roxanne called. Geodude curled into a ball and made this screeching nosie like a car burning rubber. Geodude then shot off head ing for Lotad.

"Lotad dodge it then use Asorb." I said. Lotad jumped over Geodude then absored the last of the rock pokemon's health, knocking it out. Suddenly Lotad starterd glowing white. He was evolving! Lotad grew bigger and when the light disappered, he was a Lombre.

**"Lotad level up to level 14! Lotad evolved into Lombre. Lombre learned Nature Power!" **the pokedex said from my pocket. I returned Lombre to his ball then sent out Mudkip.

"Go Nosepass." Roxanne said sending out a weird, totem pole looking pokemon.

"Mudkip use Water Gun!" I called. Nosepass was to slow to dodge it and was hit by the attack.

"Nosepass use Rock Tomb." Roxanne said. Nosepass started throw triangular shaped rocks at mudkip.

"Dodge." I said hoping my mud fish pokemon wouldn't get hit. Mukip dodged all of the rocks thankfully. Mudkip then started to glow. I couldn't believe two of my pokemon were evovling in one battle! When the lgiht fade in Mudkip's place was a Marshtomp.

"**Mudkip leveled up to level 16. Mudkip evolved into Marshtomp!"** The pokedex said in it's electronic voice.

"Marshtomp use Water Gun!" I said The now stronger mud fish pokemon shot a blast of water that knocked out Nosepass. I won my first badge!

"Roxanne is out usable pokemon. The victory goes to the challengeer." The referee exclaimed. Roxanne walked over to my said of the arena.

"Congratulations. As proof of you beating me I present you the Stone Badge. You also get the Technical Move Rock Tomb." She said handing my badge and a small brown disc. Also she gave me a white CD player with s black strap under it. I put my badge in my trainer case and put the TM and TM player in my bag. I thanked her then exited the gym. This guy who I reconigzed as the suit who I saved came up to me looking really worried.

"Oh young man I need your help. Team Aqua has stolen my goods. He ran off and left town with." The Devon Co. man said. "If you ever find him can you please get my goods back?"

"Umm, sure." I said not knowing what else to say. He thanked me then left. I went to the Pokemon Center and got my teal healed. I took Alpha's pokeball off my belt then let him out. He looked around for a pokemon to fight then looked at me confused.

"Lets just walk around for a while Alpha." I said. He just barked and followed me when I started walking. I hadn't really spent alot of time with my pokemon besides battling so I figured I start letting them walk with me. I saw an old man next to the Pokemon Center holding a Tm and I went up to him and started talking to him.

"Did you know that there were some trees that cannot be cut with a TM?" He asked me. That couldn't be true. Why would you have to have a special TM just to cutdown a tree. He then gave me the TM.

"You can have this. It's the TM Cut. You'll probably need it more than me." He said before walking away. I called out Lombre and got out my TM player. Since Lomebre had those big red claws I figured he would be able to learn Cut. I strapped the player to his head, put the TM in it, then pressed the start button. The cd started spining really fast. After a few seconds it was done. I took the machine off Lombre and put it away. He looked a little bit dazed so I returned him to his ball. I started walkign again, this time torwards the ocean that was at the east edge of the city. Mabye I would see some good water pokemon. At the edge of the ocean I saw girl, probably my around my age. fishing. She wore a bably blue tank top with a dark blue jacket on top. She also wears light blue jean shorts and sky blue shoes. On top of her head was a sky blue bandanna.

I walked up to hear and grabbed her shoulder. She looked at me and was blushing.

"Is it okay if I sit right here?" I asked looking at her.

"U-umm, ye-yes." She stuttered out quietly. She was cute and she had deep blue eyes that I got lost in. I know thats kinda lame, but I couldn't help but stare at her.

"Um, my name's Andrew Hamilton." I said, introduving myself.

"I-Im K-kendra Anderson." She said quietly.

"So, have you caught anything?" I asked trying to make conversation.

"N-no." She said.

"Are you a trainer?" I asked.

"Y-yeah, I like ca-catching water pokemon." She said with a cute stutter. Did I like her? I only just met her. She took out 3 pokeballs the released the pokemon in them. Out came a Totodile, Wingull, and Wooper. I had never seen a Totodile before. They weren't found in Hoenn.

"Cool, you got a Totodile and those are some nice water pokemon." I said. She blushed at my compliment.

"I got Wooper and Totodile in Johto, which is where I'm from. My Totodile is Aqua, my Wingull is Fisher, and my Wooper is Serenity." She said.

Suddenly the bobber in the water went underwater.

"You got something!" I exclaimed. She stood up and started pulling on the rod. I didn't know if it was okay but I got behind and and put my hands on hers, helping pull the pokemon in. We both blushed but didn't say anything. The pokemon flew in the air, and we saw that it was a Magikarp. It landed next to us, flapping wildly.

"Y-you can have it." She said.

"No it's your pokemon." I said,

"I dont want it, besides you helped me catch it." She said. Well, I always wanted a Magikarp so I could evovle it into a Gyrados. I took out a lure ball an dropped it on Magikarp. The ball didn't even shake signaling the fish pokemon didn't give up a fight. I put it on my belt.

"Thanks." I said.

"Your welcome." She said returning her pokemon to their balls. I did the samething with Alpha.

"Hey Kendra. Im going around battling gyms and collecting badges. I wanted to know if you wanted to travel with me?" I asked her. She blushed, not knowing what to say.

"S-sure." Kendra said. I was happy I wouldn't be travelling around alone anymoe. I had gotten lonely with noone to talk to.

"Where are you going next?" She asked puting her rod and pokeballs in a spheal shaped bag.

"North. Hopefully I'll find a way to get to Dewford Island." I told her walking away from the ocean. She followed me, not saying anything. We were walking for a while when two little girls walked up to us.

"Are you two trainers?" One girl asked. I was about to say no, but I guess Kendra knew I was goin to and spoke up.

"Yes we are." She said. Damnit, I don't feel like battling.

"We challenge you two to a double battle." The little girls said at the same time. Creepy ass litle kids. They sent out a plusle and a Minun. I sent out Alpha. Kendra sent out Serenity. Since Serenity was water and ground type, their electric attacks wouldnt do that much damage.

"Pluse use Quick Attack." Girl 1 said.

"Minun you do the same." Girl 2 cried out. The two electrice mice ran at our pokemon with superior speed, hitting them before we could say anything.

"Alpha use Bite." I said. Alpha bit down on Plusle's side, shaking it back and forth. That must've hurt for the small pokemon.

"Serenity use Slam." Kendra said. Serenity slamned its body against Minun sneding the electric pokemon back a few let go of Plusle's body the pokemon was bleeding from its bite marks. Alpha had messed it up badly.

"Serenity use Mudshot." Kendra said. Serenity opened her mouth and shot a large blast of mud at Minun that knocked it out. Plusle was too weak to fight so the girls returned their pokemon We did the same. The girls gave us both some money then left.

"You know I didnt really want to battle." I told Kendra.

"I know thats why I said something before you did. You have to battle any trainers you see. Those are the rules." She said.

"Your so cute." The words slipped out my mouth before I knew it. Kendra blushed,not looking at me. What made me say that? We didn't talk anymore cause the mood turned akward. After walking for a bit, we I saw a cave a couple of feet in front of us. Next to it was a house with a man standing in front of it. The old man came up to us looking kind of worried.

"You have to help me this goon stole my pokemon." He said. Ok and? I dont see why people always came to me with their problems.

"We'll help get your pokemon back." I said. I did something good and met Kendra. Mabye next I'll get a rare pokemon. He thanked me and let us go into the cave. The inside was dark as hell and I couldn't realy see that moved a little closer to me, not wanting to trip over a while of walking around randomly I saw the Team Aqua guy with a injured Wingull behind him. "Its you again." He said glsring at me. I reconigzed him as the blue pirate that was threating that suit.

"Give back the old guy's pokemon." I said then noticed some papers that the goon probably stole. Those must be the suit's "goods". "And give those goods back too!"

"Ill battle you for them." The goon said taking out a pokeball. He released a Poochyena. I did the same and sent out Alpha. Alpha growled at the other Poochyena causing it to back up a little bit.

"Alpha use Bite." I said. Alpha quickly ran at the enemy Poochyena and bit down on it. The dark type dog pokemon howled in pain from the bite. The grunt didn't even know what to say. Alpha released Poochyena to the ground then brutaly tackled it. Alpha was dominating that Poochyena. And notin the sexual kind of way. I was suprised a bit by how rough Alpha was being. My dog pokemon growled as it started glowing white and getting bigger. Holy shit, Alpha was evolving. When the light disappered, in Alpha's place was a large Mightyena. Alpha howled, then showed off it's new power by tackling Poochyena and sent it into a wall. The goon quickly recalled his pokemon.

"Alright you win just calm your pokemon down!" He exclaimed clearly scared of Alpha.I raised my pokeball to recall Alpha but he growled at me. Alpha then barked dangerousl at the goon. The man ran out the cave terrified. Alpha had never did anything like that before. I just went over to the goods the goon had dropped and picked them up. I put them in my pocket when the old man walked up to us.

"Oh thank you for saving my Wingull!" He said then left with his Bird type. Bastard didn't give me any reward.

"Lets jus tgo back to Rustboro." I said. Kendra looked at Mightyena who was following us, looking out for any enemies.

"What are you gonna do about Alpha?" She asked me. I jsut shrugged my shoulders. Mabye Mightyena just wanted to walk around outside his ball. We were back in Rustboro in no time, looking for the Devon Co. worker. I saw him then hurried to him.

"Heres your goods." I said handing him the papers.

"Thank you very much I would like you to have this as a reward." He said giving me a great ball. I just pocketed and listened to him as he kept talking. "I would be very happy if you allowed me to give you a tour of the the Devon Co. building." He said nicely. Well, why not? I looked at Kendra wanting to know what she would say.

"Sure," She responded quietly. So we folled the suit to a very large building. Inside he showed us all the work area then took us to the corporation's president room Inside was a middle aged man who sat at a black desk desk.

"Sir these two recovered the goods that were stolen." The suit told his boss.

"Well I want to thank you two by giving you these Poke'navs for free." He said as a worker gave both of us a Poke'nav. I got blue and Kendra got pink.

"T-thank you." She spoke in a stutter. She was just so cute when she did that. Why the hell do I keep thinking of her like that? I haven't known her for that long.

"I would like to ask if your coould deliver the goods to Captain Stern in Slateport City." The president said breaking me out of my thoughts/

"Sure." I said.

He thanked us then had another worker show us out. Finally, after a long day we were leaving Rustboro for good. It was dark out but I assured Kendra we would find a camping spot soon. After a while of walking some guy approached us. After a closer look I realized it was Drake.

"Yo Andrew, lets battle." He said taking out a pokebal.

And cut! I decided to end it there for a multitude of reasons that I am to lazy to think of. This has been my longest chapter so far at 3,516 words. It didn't even take that long to type this chapter. By the way Kendra is based on the swimmer trainer type. Another trainer type will be introduced next chapter, one that none of you are probably expecting. So bye and dont forget to read and review!


	4. Trouble in Slateport

Me: Hello everyone its me the one author you all know and love Riptide-Rider! And here the 4th chapter of Pokemon Journey through Hoenn. I love this chapter for a few reasons that I wont say cause I'm not a spoiler. I'll just tell at the end of this chapter. Okay Cesar do the disclaimer!

Cesar: Riptide-Rider does not own Pokemon or anything to do with. Pokemon is owned by Game Freak Inc.

Me: On with the fic!

Chapter 4

-On the Last chapter of Journey Through Hoenn-

_After a while of walking some guy approached us. After a closer look a realized it was Drake._

"_Yo Andrew, lets battle." He said taking out a pokeball._

"Its dark out and I'm hungry and tired." I complained. "Lets battle tomorrow."

"Fine." Drake grumbled pocketing his poke ball. He then noticed Kendra.

"Who's she?" He asked.

"This is Kendra. Kendra this is my douche bag rival Drake." I said.

"H-hi." Kendra said quietly. Drake just nodded at her. He pulled a sleeping bag and laid it on the ground. I did the same thing, I guess we could camp here for tonight. I then noticed Kendra didn't have a sleeping bag.

"Kendra you can use my sleeping bag." I offered.

"No I couldn't do that." She said shaking her head.

"You two can share." Drake pointed out in a uninterested matter. Me and Kendra both blushed. My sleeping was big enough for us too so I guess we could.

"Would that be ok with you Kendra?" I asked not looking at her. She just nodded. I got in my sleeping bag then moved over so Kendra could get in. She laid next to me and I noticed she was blushing. Well, this was one awkward ass situation.

"Oh yeah, Andrew got him a girl sleeping with him. Now its time for some bow chicka bow wow." Drake said laughing. Me and Kendra faces turned red.

"Shut up and go to asleep Drake." I said.

"Bitch please." He said back. Bastard. I fell asleep a few minutes later. When I woke up I saw that Kendra had snuggled up with me and her arm was on my chest. What the hell was I, a Teddiursa? Drake seemed to be waking up and chuckled when he saw the situation I was in. Im not saying I didn't like it, but it was probably a accident. She didn't like me, right?

"Hey Drake help me up." I said.

"Will you have a battle with me?" He asked. Why was he so obsessed with battling me?

"Sure whatever. Now get her off me." I pleaded. I couldn't reach the zipper with Kendra in the way.

"Fine. I better get my battle." Drake said crouching down and unzipping my sleeping bag. I gently pulled Kendra off of me then got out of the sleeping bag.

"Time to battle." Drake said pulling out his pokeball.

"We can't battle with Kendra right her." I pointed out. Drake just sighed.

"Kendra wake up." He said lightly shaking her. She opened her eyes and yawned. Aw, so cute. Damnit. I think I might have feelings for her. I wonder if she felt the same way. Kendra stood up then rolled up my sleeping bag. I thanked her and put it in my back pack.

"Alright, now lets battle." Drake said throwing his pokeball in the air. The pokeball shot a beam of white light releasing Aron. I sent out Marshtomp.

"Marshtomp use Water Gun." I said. Marshtomp shot a blast of water directly in Ironhead's face.

"Ironhead use Tackle." Drake said. Ironhead moved abnormally fast for a Aron and tackled Marshtomp, hitting her in the stomach and sending her into a tree. Damn, that had to hurt. Marshtomp weak stood up, ready for her next command.

"Marshtomp use Mud-Slap." I said. Marshtomp ran at Ironhead and kicked mud at it. Ironhead seemed to be hurt but not as much as Marshtomp.

"Ironhead finish this with Metal Claw." Drake said smirking arrogantly. Ironhead's claws glowed bright as it slashed Marshtomp's stomach knocking it out. I returned her to her ball then sent Lombre out.

"Can't believe you got a shiny." Drake said.

"Yeah I'm just that awesome. Lombre use Nature Power." I called. Lombre glowed a little bit and then started charging up solar energy.

"Ironhead Iron Defense." Drake said hoping this would keep his Pokemon from being knocked out. Ironhead glowed a little bit now seeming shinier.

"Lombre use Solar Beam." I said smirking. Lombre opened it's mouth and fired a powerful green beam at Lairon knocking the steel type out. Drake sighed and recalled his Pokemon.

"Time to battle, Inferno." Drake said sending out a Charmeleon. I wasn't worried. Lombre was part water-type.

"Charmeleon use Metal Claw." Drake said. Damnit I hate the move. Charmeleon's claws glowed as it ran at Lombre, preparing to slash at it.

"Lombre dodge then use Fakeout." I said. Lombre ducked under Charmeleon's claws then clapped in the red lizard's face. This seemed to make Charmeleon flinch as Lombre then scratched it's stomach.

"Flamethrower." Drake said. Charmeleon shot a large stream of fire the made a direct hit on Lombre's face. My lily pad Pokemon fell to the ground, knocked out. Drake's Pokemon were very strong.

"Go Magikarp!" I exclaimed. Magikarp appeared then started flapping on the ground repeating its name over and over. Drake just burst out laughing while Kendra giggled. Even Charmeleon seemed to be laughing.

"Magikarp use Tackle attack." I said. Magikarp tackled Charmeleon in the stomach, knocking the fire-type down. Drake was shocked but got over it quickly.

"Magikarp keep tackling it." I said. That was my great strategy. Magikarp just kept tackling Charmeleon, not giving it a chance to fight back. After a while of tackle attacks Charmeleon was knocked out.

"That's bullshit." Drake said returning his Pokemon. "Go Bagon."

Bagon laughed at the sight of the Magikarp. Why does everyone laugh at Magikarps?

"Don't let them get you down Magikarp. You can kick that Bagon's ass!" I exclaimed. Magikarp started glowing brightly and getting bigger. When the white light faded my measly Magikarp was a mighty Gyarados! Gyarados let out a roar as it glared at Bagon.

"Hell yeah!" I exclaimed. Drake didn't look so confident anymore. I took out my pokedex then looked at my atrocious pokemon's attacks.

"Use Bite." I called. Gyarados let out a roar before it bit down on Bagon. The dragon-type was instantly knocked out. Drake just sighed in defeat and recalled his pokemon. I recalled my Gyarados. Kendra walked up to me and congratulated me on my victory. I blushed and thanked her. Drake gave me his Pokenav' number then started walking away.

"Ha I beat you!" I called out.

"Bitch please." I heard him say. Me and Kendra just headed North still looking for a possible way to Dewford Town. We walked up to a shoreline when Kendra spoke up.

"Umm why don't you have Gyarados take us their." She suggested. I nodded and called out Gyarados. I grabbed Kendra's sides and lifted her onto my water types back. She blushed when I touched her. That sounded wrong.. Anyway, I got on top of Gyarados's back. I asked him if he knew where Dewford Island was, which he nodded and began swimming out to sea. We were swimming for a long ass time. Kendra looked tired but didnt fall asleep in fear of falling off. After 30 minutes (I think) of endless swimming we approached a small island/town. By now it was night time so I would fight the gym tomorrow. Me and Kendra got off, allowing me to recall Gyarados. Kendra looked tired as shit so I made sure she didn't pass out by holding her hand. We both blush but didn't say anything as we entered the Pokemon Center. I got us a two bed room and Nurse Joy handed me the key. I thanked her then went up stairs. After searching for room 234 I found it and entered the room. It was small, with two plain, average sized beds. There was a small bathroom though. I let go of Kendra's hand after realizing I was still holding it.

"Sorry." I apologized. She didn't responded, just fall asleep on her bed. I did the same and was asleep in no time. When I woke up Kendra was already up and in the bathroom. I sat up and stretched my arms. Kendra came out the bathroom.

"Ready to go?" I asked.

"Yeah." She said. We checked out the Pokemon Center and I told Kendra I wanted to check out Granite Cave. It was about time I caught a new pokemon. Granite Cave wasn't that big nor that dark. I sent out Alpha just in case we were attacked by wild pokemon. I saw a Sableye a few feet away of us. "Alpha use Bite." I said. Alpha ran and bit Sableye, taking it by surprise. It turned around and scratched Alpha on the nose.

"Yo human why is you attacking me?" the Sableye asked me. Holy shit, this pokemon just spoke English. I looked at Kendra and she was just as shocked as me.

"How can you talk?" I asked.

"Man my trainer taught me too but I left him cause he was real whack. You know what Im sayin man?" The Sableye asked me. It must've had a ghetto ass trainer to talk like it was black.

"Well now Im defiantly going to catch you. Alpha use Tackle." I said determined to catch a talking pokemon. Alpha tackled Sableye to the ground. Sableye shot a ray of darkness into Alpha's face but it didn't do a lot of damage So it knew Night shade, it must've been really strong.

"Alpha use Bite." I said. Alpha tried to bite Sableye but he jumped out the way then scratched Alpha. I returned Alpha and sent out Marshtomp.

"Marshtomp use Water Gun." I said. Marshtomp blasted Sableye in the face, knocking Sableye down. I chucked a pokeball at it making the ghost/dark type go inside the red ball. The ball shook a little bit before it stopped moving.

"Kick ass! I got a talking pokemon.

"Congratulations." Kendra said. I thanked her and she blushed.

"Alright, first we go to the pokemon center then to the gym." I said. We exited Granite Cave and then went to the Pokemon Center. I gave my pokeballs to Nurse Joy then sat down with Kendra. I just had to find out whether or not she liked me. I haven't even known here that long, only 3 weeks. Nurse Joy rung a bell at the counter signaling my pokemon were down. I went over to her and got them. After getting Kendra we left the center and headed for the gym.

"So do you know what pokemon your going to use/" Kendra asked. I hadn't even thought about. Should've caught a Tailow.

"Well I know he uses fighting types. I guess Marshtomp, Lombre, and Gyarados will be okay." I said.

I entered the gym and saw the leader a guy wearing an orange shirt a black shorts meditating on the other side of the arena.

"I'm here for a battle." I said wondering if he was asleep. Brawly stood up and took out his pokeball.

"Alright bro. It's a 2 on 2 and you can switch pokemon." Brawly explained. "Go Meditite."

"Go Marshtomp." I said sending out my mud fish pokemon.

"Marshtomp use Bide." I said. Marshtomp had known that move for a long time but I never had her use it. Marshtomp glowed faintly as it began storing energy

"Hurry and knock it out with Hi Jump Kick." Brawly said. Meditite jumped high in the air and came down with it's leg stretched out. It made contact and kicked Marshtomp right in the kisser. Marshtomp then glowed brightly before firing a white beam of energy at Meditite. The attack hit Meditite sending it back a few feet. A quick Water Gun finished the fighting type off.

"Well done." Brawly said recalling his Meditite. The gym leader then sent out Machop.

:Marshtomp use mud slap." Marshtomp kicked a wave of mud at Machop hitting it and doing a lot of damage.

"Machop use karate chop." Machop chopped Marshtomp on the head knocking my water type out. I recalled Marshtomp and sent out Lombre.

"Lombre use nature power." I said. Lombre opened it's mouth and released a burst of stars that hit Machop in the face.

"Machop use low kick." Brawly commanded. Machop ran at Lombre then slid on the ground kicking Lombre in the knee.

"Lombre use absorb." I said. Lombre absorbed a little amount of energy from Machop.

"Machop use mega punch." Brawly said hoping to finish off Lombre. Machop ran at Lombre with it's fist glowing white.

"Lombre dodge then use nature power." I said. I wish Lombre knew some better moves. Maybe I can find somebody who sells Tms. Lombre shot a stream of stars at Machop, doing a enough damage to knock it out. Brawly returned his pokemon. He walked over to my side of the arena with a TM and badge in his hand.

"Congratulations, you earned the Knuckle Badge and the TM Bulk Up." The gym leader said giving me the items he just talked about.

I thanked him and we left the gym.

"Look it's a Feebas." Kendra exclaimed pointing to said fish pokemon swimming in the ocean close to use. Feebas were like the Hoenn version of Magikarp. Very common, only knew weak attacks, and both leveled into their much stronger forms at level 20.

"Wingull use wing attack on Feebas." Kendra said sending out her pokemon. Wingull flew at Feebas, hitting the water-type with its wings.

"That should do enough damage." Kendra said tossing a pokeball at it. The ball didn't even move, being successfully caught.

"Yay!" She exclaimed happily.

"Alright time to go to Slateport City." I said preparing to send out Gyarados.

"Look it's a boat." Kendra said pointing to a boat the was at the dock.

"I guess we can ride a boat." I said sighing. We walked over to the boat. The captain was the old man that I got that Wingull for.

"You're the young man who got back my Wingull." He said. "My name is Capt. Briney."

"I'm Andrew and this is my friend Kendra." I introduced.

"Would you like me to take you some where?" Capt. Briney asked.

"Slateport City." I said. We got on the boat and Capt. Briney set sail for Slateport. Me and Kendra sat down in some chairs that were in the back of the boat. The boat ride was short and we were at Slateport City in no time at all. I thanked Capt. Briney and left the boat with Kendra. Slateport was a big city with a lot of store and people walking around.

"Lets go to the market. I wanna see if they have any Tms." I said. We walked around for a while until we saw the open market. There were tents everywhere. There were tents that sold pokemon, pokemon dolls, clothes, pokemon-themed clothes, battle items, and other stuff. I walked to the tent that sold Tms.

"Hello young man how can I help you?" A lady behind a table asked. The table had many TMs on it, each TM having a card with its name on it.

"What pokemon are you purchasing a TM for?" She asked.

"My Lombre and Mightyena." I told her.

"Well for Lombre we have bullet seed and water pulse. For Mightyena all we have is shadow ball." She explained.

"Ok I'll have those three." I said. She put the Tms in a bag. "What do you have for a Gyarados?"

"Earthquake." She said. That would be a good move against Wattson's electric pokemon. I got the Tms and paid 2500 for it. After we left I looked at how I only had a small amount of money left. We walked around a little more, Kendra wanting to buy stuff. She bought black t-shirt with a Carvanah, saying it was cute. I liked it cause it really brought our her "assets". Heh heh, perverted thought.

After looking around I noticed all the Team Aqua grunts.

"God why are all these grunts around here?" I asked out loud. Kendra just shrugged her shoulders.

"Lets go to the museum." She suggested.

"Ok." I agreed. I never went to a museum as a kid and it would fun. We went to the museum and entered. The fee was only 50 poke' per person we got in. I noticed that there was a shit load of aqua goons in here. When we walked in a lot of them were staring at us, mostly staring at Kendra. Those bastards. A few of them approached us, eyeing Kendra's body while licking their lips.

"Hey girly, why don't you come with us?" One of them asked. Kendra was to scared to reply.

"Why do you just back the fuck off bastard?" I said pulling Kendra closer to me. I wouldn't let any of theses dirt bags touch her. I sent out Alpha who growled when he saw the Team Aqua grunts. The goons sent out a zubat, two poochyena, two Wingull, and a Corphish. I sent out Marshtomp and looked at the 7 pokemon in front of me. The odds were definitely not in my favor.

"Mawile use Bite." A voice said. I turned around and saw Drake commanding a Mawile that bit onto a Zubat.

"Yo." He said smirking

"Nice to see you. Your actually helpful for once." I said also smirking at my rival. "Marshtomp use water gun. Alpha use bite." My pokemon attacked the enemy pokemon. A battle broke out and Kendra sent out her pokemon to help us. The whole time I held Kendra close to me. I don't know why. The leader sent out a Crawdaunt that snapped it's claws dangerously..

"Crawdaunt use vice grip." the team aqua elite said. I was about to tell my pokemon to dodge when I felt a burning sensation on my chest. I looked down to see a large gash on my chest. That Crawdaunt had attacked me.

"Oh my god Andrew are you okay?" Kendra asked supporting me stand up as I fell to my knees. Blood was coming out my mouth. My vision was getting a little hazy.

"Ke-Kendra I want you to know that I li-I like." I couldn't finish my sentence. The last thing I remember is Kendra crying on my chest and Drake sending out his Charmeleon.

And cut! I love this chapter. Not as long as the last chapter quality over quanity. Tell me what you think about the ending too. So everyone Read and Review! Bye!


End file.
